Ingus
Ingus is one of the main characters of Final Fantasy III since the 3D remake. Though he has no set job class, he is portrayed as a Red Mage in the opening FMV. Profile Appearance Ingus has short blonde hair and blue eyes. His Freelancer outfit is heavy armor and chain mail on his arms and legs, over which he wears a white shirt with puffed sleeves and a wide collar, and a red gambeson over that. Ingus's theme color is red, shown in his Job armors. The white belt, gambeson pattern, collar, or green pendant are used to distinguish his Job outfits from his allies'. In the opening FMV, he is depicted as a Red Mage, probably as a reference to the fact that Red Mages are considered to be the elite warriors of Sasune. Personality Ingus is described by Doga and Unei as the light of determination. He takes his responsibilities as a knight of Sasune very seriously, particularly his duty to guard the princess, Sara Altney. Although Sara clearly has feelings for him and several people in the castle strongly imply that he returns them, Ingus does not openly show her affection and tries to behave only as her loyal knight. Ingus works very hard at being a knight and escaped the curse on the kingdom because he was away from the castle to train on his own. He speaks in a much more elegant and formal manner than the other three orphans and positions himself as the elder of the group early on when he calls them "younglings." He is not impulsive, preferring to analyze the situation before action, and doesn't hesitate to scold Luneth for being reckless or insensitive. He is also depicted as the steersman for the airship in the opening FMV, reflecting his position as the responsible and reliable member of the group. Story Ingus is a soldier who has sworn allegiance to the King of Sasune. He was outside the castle training when the Djinn cursed the castle. When he returned, he found Luneth, Arc, and Refia there as well, and allowed them entrance as they were also looking for a way to lift the curse from Kazus. Ingus was also greatly concerned that Princess Sara had gone missing, and assumed she had been kidnapped by the Djinn. His fears later turned out to be unfounded, as Sara had gone on her own to try and stop the curse. After defeating the Djinn, Ingus was chosen to be a Warrior of the Light along with Luneth, Arc, and Refia. Although he wasn't any older than the other three, his experience as a knight and soldier made him the most outwardly mature member of the party, such as when he scolded Luneth for making fun of Arc in Saronia. He also harbored feelings for Princess Sara, although he didn't say so openly. She shared his feelings, and the other citizens of Sasune (including the king) keenly encouraged them. At the end of the game, he gladly assents to her request to stay at her side. Other appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy As a downloadable outfit, Onion Knight's bonus DLC outfit "Ingus" is composed of Ingus's Onion Knight, Sage, and Ninja class appearances. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ingus appears as a Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Ability Cards= |-|Legend Cards= ''Final Fantasy Artniks Ingus appears in several character cards in ''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Ingus is a playable character who can be recruited as the First Time Reward for completing Lake Dohr in the line of Core Dungeons. ;Stats ;Abilities Ingus can use Combat abilities up to rarity rank 3, Support abilities up to rarity rank 4, and Knight abilities up to rarity rank 5. His default Soul Break is Defend which grants the user with Protect and Shell. ;Equipment Ingus can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, axes, and hammers. He can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helms, light armor, heavy armor, and bracers. He can equip accessories. ;Gallery Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ingus appears in a trading card in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with numerous cards. ''Triple Triad (Portal App)'' Ingus appears on a Triple Triad cards. Other media Games Users in Square Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Ingus. Ingus's hair costs 100 crystals and his clothes cost 480 crystals. Gallery Etymology Trivia *Two scenes in the opening FMV depict Ingus and Luneth arguing in a castle and Ingus rescuing Luneth from falling off a cliff in the Molten Cave, although these scenes do not occur within the game itself. **Unused text from the game has a brief disagreement between Luneth and Ingus. It's likely that the moment in the opening FMV where Ingus shoves Luneth depicts this scene. de:Ingus es:Ingus fr:Ingus it:Ingus ja:イングズ ru:Ингус pt-br:Ingus Category:Final Fantasy III Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends